The Lizardman in a age of dragons
by Grogmar
Summary: A intelligant saurus general in battle against chaos took a hit with magic and was sent to thedas during the blight


**The Lizardman in an Age of Dragons**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Disclaimer i do not own this or any of the games only the oc lizardman**

**And the lizardman in qeustion will start a colany of sorts in the primevil thaig hollowing it out and building a aztec city basically within tradeing distance oh and most lizardmen have a immunity toward magic after being around it so long Kirkwall.**

**XxxxxxxX**

** In the continent of Lustria there are many,many,many ancient dangers within its jungles. The vile skaven infest certain parts of the huge jungles spreding diseases, The terrifying gaint predators that stalk the primordial jungles such as the carnosaur, Terradons, Stegadons, and the fire spewing Salamanders all hunt any unaware travelers. The many races of the world try to penatrate the vast impassable rivers to find gold and riches only to be swept away, but it was home to a race so old that the oldest amongst them saw the devastating wars against the Old Ones and the Gods of Chaos. The Lizardmen were the custodians of the world nurturing the new races like the Elves teaching them the ways of magic, at the same time marching to destroy any race that doesn't adhear to the Old Ones great plan. The Lizardmen are split into small sub-races that have there set jobs they were born with. The leaders are the Slann whom were the most favored servant of the Old Ones, they look like giant bloated toads,and are the greatest mages of all time withthe power to destroy entire cities with but a nod or kill with a snap of the fingers. The next are the small and intelligant,but they also cunning so they are the civilian class suchas preists, scribes, Merchants, and take care of the spawning pits wich all lizardmen are born. The last and most powerful are the Saurus the warrior cast, they only know war At birth and look like a 8ft T-rex with larger human arms. The Saurus are the temple guardians, the guards, leaders, and only a few born get acual names one of which this story focuses on is the age of 700 years old and fought as a general against the Skaven his name is Kroq-hir, this particular saurus was chosen for his intelligance witch was acually a mistake and was to be killed before the skink priest stopped them with one sentence" that this was not a mistake this will be one to lead the others into battle ****against a mighty horde that will destroy much will be upon us."so the most intelligant Saurus started to learn the workings of the old ones and their magic from the mage preists for nearly 200 years. Later to humans of the small ports on the coast he was known as hiras the cunning due to him actually being aloud within the settlement from convincing argument against his races stereotypes of killing everyone, even having a few conversasions with scholars learning how to interract with other races without the aloofness of the slann or agression of the saurus! But after returning to find his home under attack by strange diseased rat things went into warrior mode killing skaven in the jungles for 100 years alone before returning to tlaxlan after finding the main warren of clan pestilance and leading a purge of the jungles for 200 more years then returning again to learning in from the priests.**

The temple city of Tlaxlan was being attacked by a chaos warband but the Slann already knew that so after the seige had started the warbands were beset by hundreds of saraus warriors killing more than the chaos sorcerors could beleive thinking this would be an easy sacking and pillaging of the gold and sacrifices for the chaos gods. The warband was almost wiped out until the mages of both armies started to wage a battle magical will even as the rest of the army of saurus tore throught the northern raiders like a sword through flesh.

Kroq-hir Of Tlaxlan watched along with the Temple Guard as the third generation Slann fought with magic against a Particularly powerful tzeentch wizard whom while powerful was losing horriblely and his warband decimated to only 8 champions whom were locked in combat against the rest of the Temple Guards. when the slann had won and turned from the fight thinking that he had beaten the sorcerer to the point of giving up Kroq-hir saw the damn wizard making subtle spells from the winds of magic into somthing behind his lords back, the Saurus jumped in front of the magic and there was no more Kroq-hir the skaven killer would ever in their world anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The blight had come to Lothering, the town was burning with Darkspawn running everywhere killing everyone. The hawke family was running through some of the mountinous back country to escape the slaughter, the family had agreed to go to Kirkwall because they had Gamlen living there at a estate. Carver was about to be killed by an ogre when...A white light blinded all in the area a roar tore the silence and a creature they had never seen before a 10ft lizard that walked like a man with a huge spear, the scales on it were thick enough to stop normal blades and what armor it had was a collection of small plates on the shoulders, chest and arms with insriptions upon them. Bethany right away the enchantment on the creatures spear andupon its head the skull looking helmet was rather frightful. The lizardman looked around the clearing smelling the Hawkes and Avaline, it kept sniffing everyone idividually each seeing the great amount of wisdom in its eyes, but when it started smelling westly it recoiled in disgust causing everyone to ready for a fight now they saw the armourmemt it had like the gold looking club with spikes upon it with a sheild of the same make,until it turned to the still disoriented ogre and charged spearing it almost picking of the ground amazing the group. The creature after throwing the ogre away put the spear into the ground started to pull out the spiked club and shield and roared. The ogre merley roared back at the challange charging the Lizardman who charged right back with the shield in front like aveline who looked interested in the style of fighting with awe as the shield was used as a weapon itself knocking the hulking darkspawn like a predator playing with its food. The uppercut from the lizardman launched the ogre who seemed to be bleeding in a hundred differant place in to the cliff wall and finished it off by throwing the club like a axe into the head of the groaning beast killing it. After pulling the club out of the ogee it approached them seeming to study them very thouroughly.

Kroq-hir looked at the warm-bloods after finishing the corrupted gaint thing, two looked to be warriors, one a mage, the others smelt normal. So this was a new world considering the adaptablility of saurus then asked" I assssk who you arezz warm-blood" the stange hisssed accent was a little unnerving to the group of surviviors until bethany was the one to work up the courage to thank and introduce the family while walking up to the lizardman to shake his clawed hand." thank you serah for saving my family but could you tell us who you are." the second generation spawnling of tlaxlan looked at her hand like a lizard would a next meal for a few moments before he relaxed a bit and grabbed the tiny in comparison hand seeing as she had the courage to even walk up to him. The hawkes watched as bethany started talking with the creature until it nodded it head and walked with bethany back to the family."mom this Kroq-hir although we agreed to him being called Hiras fOr obvious reason say hello to my family Hiras" the skaven killer just observed the clan, the oldest female was ordinary besides the look of ones home being destroyed, the sick one smelt of the creature that he speared blood and looked o be dieing while his mate a orange furred warrior female was a extremely strong carrying a shield and sword, the siblings witch he could smell the same blood among them , the oldest female was a red furred mage that seemed to be the leader from the aura of authority he could tell she was a leader of soldiers not a mage like the Slann, the one he talked to was a mage also with a black furred head with very little acual robe from what he saw, the only male was a little troubling he could smell so many negitive emotions like jelousy, wrath, and depression but under them he could see a yearning to prove himself. All in all the strangest race he has ever se,, the thought was interupted by the arrival of more creatures that disgusted him. The group attacked with ferousity that impressed Hiras"your brood is very strong matriarch hawke." said Hiras to leandra who after some hesitation responded with a simple nod, but got Worried when more and more darkspawn appeared and the dragon form of flemeth the witch burned them to death?

Flemeth looked at the new race that in all her centuries has never met before it looked like a humanoid dragon armed to the teeth, but while she would like to find out more she had another agenda so after offering to lead the group to a port though people were frighten by Hiras things would get interesting from now on.

For two days they sailed with Hiras whom didnt like it at all and kept puking into the ocean before he finnally got his sea legs. Then the oldest sibling asked him a question that would make the family question his origins"Hiras can you tell us of your home" the question was innocent but somthing that Hiras would have a skink...wait this thought made him think of the skink that pulled him from the spawning pit and taught him to make smaller spawning pits that make other skinks and maybe another saurus."little warm bloodzz shall give me two of your yearss to show you the history of my people in that time i will give my answer." with Kroq-hir jumped the boat and headed into the marshes and for two years of getting into Kirkwall the hawkes would again with the new friend that they had made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

Deep in the primevil thaig of the dwarves, the cries of a new brood of skinks in thedas underground were being born. Hiras the new lord of the underground temple city of Tlacaxatl watched as this new brood looked to him for intruction and ordered them to help direct the 5 kroxigar due to the fact while stronger than even him are very dim. Hiras looked at caqutla the skink preist-mage whom was writing all the history of their people for the new library. The city already had a skink population of 6000, 2400 saurus, various mounts like his new carnosaur which was a bit testy around the other riding creatures. 500 of this poopulation is ready to fight for him because from what he saw most humans were not like the Hawkes whom was a good example of openess toward new ideas and new cultures. The former dwarf thaigs name was lost to history was found after Hiras stumbled upon it while hunting for a place to set up shop and he personally cleansed all the darkspawn with a artifact of the old ones called the orb of the oblivioin that destroyed organic matter which to use against the corrupted flesh sack and darkspawn wiped them of this former thaig. First to be built was the spawning pits where thanks to magic was easy to make all it took was the scale from his arm to make the other sub-races, the skinks already had the intelligance of human maybe above after birth, the kroxigar helped tear apart the fortress for stone, and the new saurus warriors were used to guard against the incursions of wraiths and darkspawn. The barrios the skinks designed for him and the rest of the city were like back home(aztec houses from total war). What made hiras think was the broods he had made showed more independance than back in his homeworld, the saurus were making tactical decisions that they never made before ,this thought stopped when a skink scout came back from watching the surface said that the city above were burning and instantly took to the surface and looked in the direction of Kirkwall he saw smoke rising from the city witch meant only one thing which meant the saurus very purpose was a foot...It was time for battle and gathered the warriors for battle.

XxxxxxxxKirkwallxxxxxx

Marian Hawke was running up through lowtown to get to the vicounts keep with Anders the warden mage, Fenris the former tevinter slave, Varric the dwarf her best friend, Merrill the naive elf mage, Aveline the captain of the guard were all her friends. The last two years were extremly hard on marian, bethany had let the circle of magi take her away, carver left and joined the templars which was a big for her considering she was a mage then isabela disappeared before the attack even began instead of helping her chooseing to save her own skin. All the sudden a group of 30 qunari surrounded the group"marian if you have a plan this would be a good time me and sunshine cant fight close up like you"said a very worried varric still shooting at as many foes as possible. The group had been fighting for about 2 hours and were very tired, and as the qunari closed in on marians home from all sides hundreds of small arrows plus darts killed a majority of the enemies. The fires around the ruins animated the large and small shadows shooting bows from the top of houses and huge ones that looked like hiras with out his thicker scales or armour attacking from the ground knocking the converted qunari into walls with shield and axe-clubs then a bigger shape landed on a ashaad and found it was Hiras whom walked over to marian and said with the same hissy accent that he always had speaking common.

"hello little hawke i ssaid i would be back in two years for an explaination but i find a war happening instead which is not completley unwanted and from what my scouts have observed that horned warm-bloods are in the keep with some prisoners." all this was said to the stunned group and seeing as the only ones he had met were the strong woman and the hawke female."come lets me show you why the Old Ones used my people for war on races that went against their great plan." was the only thing Hiras said as the light dimmed around his glowing gold eyes showing a sinister glimmer then with a loud roar that echoed through the whole city which was answered by the roar of dozens of saurus warriors that emerged from many corners killing the qunari as they went. Hiras himself in the front saving many and killing many more.

The sten were the only qunari even able to go crest to horn with the Saurus warriors. One sten wounded a saurus only for him to get angry and bite onto the Stens head ripping it off. A group of skinks that were sent into Lowtown were trading arrows with converted elves until a mage-priest came up from the rear blasting the minds of the elfs into mush. The docks were entrenched with ashaad and stens trying to keep the kroxigor whom were smashing everything in their path or picking up a unlucky ashaad then using him as a club. All over the city the corrupted elemants like the coterie or carta were being systematically destroyed with extreme predidous. The hawke group led by Hiras and his heavily armed guard met the templars with meriedeth, and the first enchanter whom wee argueing about how to get into the keep when they had stumbled upon by the group. The templars tried to kill the lizardmen by charging head on but Hiras just used his shield to sweep them into the wall on the other side of the keep scaring the mages and knight commander. Hiras got tired of hearing the warm bloods complain and ordered with innate telepathy all saurus had with eachother to attack...hard against the qunari guarding the gates. Marian watched in skock as the warriors charged the soldiers of the qun with ferousity of a dragon killing them all right to the arishock to Hiras was challanged to fight and won quite easily by simply pulling out his spear and scewering the leader of the qunari into the wall. The silence ended when Hiras bellowed a roar that echoed through the city and the responce was even louder scaring the citizens of Kirkwall, the qunari were defeated faster than Isabela could get a man into room.

Xxxxxxxx

End im starting many updates and use help with the dialogue.


End file.
